Shame
by BBQkitten
Summary: Brian struggled in Vince's hold but soon gave up when Dom's eyes widened as he dropped the wrench and grabbed a hold of his arm and Vince wrapped his arms around Brian's torso, pinning his other arm in the process. Dom's fingers lightly traced the multitude of wounds that marred his tanned skin, using a gentleness Brian would have never thought Dom possessed.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Finding honorable work as an ex-cop that actually pays is nearly impossible. Maybe that's why Brian found himself standing in front of Stanley's, a chop-shop in the more crime-ridden part of Echo Park, three months after being "excused" from the LAPD. Brian scoffed, it was just a polite way to say fired and any respectable business knew that. Stanley's was as far from respectable as one could get and therefore didn't care what Brian did before working for him, all he cared about was that Brian was good with cars, didn't mind working on illegal vehicles, and accepted money under the table as a form of payment. Stanley was an angry man and incredibly rude, but he paid well so Brian didn't complain.

Before Brian was excused from the force, he heard the news that the Toretto case had been dropped due to lack of evidence allowing the crew that had fled the United States to return. Brian had felt fear when he heard that piece of news; he was glad that the people who he thought of as family weren't going to be hunted down like wild animals however he knew that if they caught a sight of him, he would become the hunted animal. The blonde knew that he should have left California. Hell, he should have left the west coast all together but he couldn't get himself to leave. So, he supposed, it was kind of his fault when Vince strolled into Stanley's looking for a part and reacted to Brian's presence.

Half an hour later, Brian was laying on the floor in a bloody heap with Vince crouching over him. The man pulled Brian to his feet and wrapped his arms around the blonde in a tight, backbreaking hug before pushing him onto the floor again and storming out of the garage, tense and shaking in anger. Stanley, who had watched the whole thing, walked over to Brian and not so gently kicked Brian in the side, "You're gettin' blood on my floor, O'Conner."

Vince didn't say anything to anyone about who he saw at Stanley's, hoping to not reopen slowly healing wounds. Everyone tried to ignore the gaping holes at the dinner tables while simultaneously trying to convince themselves that they only missed one of those holes. Brian had been a cop; he wormed his way into the family and betrayed their trust. Though, considering they were allowed back into the states without being in handcuffs said something too. Still Vince was pissed at the Buster and knew that the kid would only cause his family more grief, so he kept his discovery a secret. That didn't stop him from driving by the garage every couple of days when he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and glancing out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde. He never did however, nothing more than a few curls disappearing around the corner of the building or a shadow underneath the partially lowered garage door. Maybe that's why Vince found himself standing outside of the garage three weeks later, arms folded and glaring fiercely at the door. After a few moments he stepped into the open building and spotted Brian almost immediately, wincing slightly at the poor state of his slowly healing face.

The blonde was bent over a grey rust-bucket, tinkering under the hood as Vince silently walked up. He glanced down to see what the man was doing and instantly a mixture of horror and rage filled him. He grabbed Brian by the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards making him yell in shock followed by a grunt of pain as he landed against the garage wall. As soon as he saw who threw him, he hastily unrolled his sleeves and pushed them down past his wrists. The action made Vince growl as he stalked closer to the younger man, he grabbed one of Brian's wrists and held it up, allowing the too-big sleeve to fall down to his elbow, exposing the self-inflicted scars that crisscrossed along his forearm.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He growled, slamming his other palm into the concrete next to Brian's head, making him flinch and turn his head away as if he expected to get beat up again—not that Vince could blame him.

Brian stuttered, unable to actually form any complete words, which caused Vince to growl again who began to pull Brian out the door and towards his car.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Brian was finally able to ask, trying to pull his wrist from Vince's hold. The larger man however only growled and held on to Brian tighter. Vince opened his passenger door and shoved Brian in none-too-gently, slamming the door behind him as he made his way to the driver's seat. He got in and slammed the locks down, reaching over and pulling the seatbelt across Brian's torso and buckling him in. He then revved the engine and took off, heading towards Echo Park and Dom's garage.

When Brian realized where Vince was headed, he began to stutter out pleas for mercy. "I'll—I'll leave. I'll leave California and you'll never have to see me again. Please, Vince, don't—don't do this." His groveling, however, fell on deaf ears as Vince didn't even spare his blonde passenger a glance, his knuckles white and shaking as he gripped the steering wheel. Brian's pleas died in his throat as DT's Garage came into view and he began to shake in fear.

When Vince parked and got out of the car, Brian stayed frozen in his seat, unsure as to what he was doing there, though he guessed it was most likely to get another beating (this time from Dom). Vince opened his door and grabbed him by his upper arm, yanking him out of the car and towards the garage. Vince yelled for Dom and as the bald man came around the corner he proclaimed, "Look what I found working over at Stanley's."

Dom's eyes hardened and became enraged as he saw Brian. He stalked forward, grabbing a wrench as he went. Vince pulled Brian behind him and held up the hand that wasn't holding onto Brian in the universal sign to wait. Dom paused, his nostrils flaring in anger and hatred. "What the fuck did you bring that piece of shit here for, Vince?"

Vince ground his teeth and pulled the smaller blonde in front of him, taking the arm he still had a hold of and raising it up and out towards Dom. By the time Brian's frantic brain caught up with what Vince doing, the larger man already had his other hand on the cuff of his sweatshirt and was pulling it up. "I think he's beat himself up enough for the both of you."

Brian struggled in Vince's hold but soon gave up when Dom's eyes widened as he dropped the wrench and grabbed a hold of his arm and Vince wrapped his arms around Brian's torso, pinning his other arm in the process. Dom's fingers lightly traced the multitude of wounds that marred his tanned skin, using a gentleness Brian would have never thought Dom possessed.

Dom growled and looked up at Brian, "What the fuck is this shit?"

Vince choked out a humorless laugh, "My words exactly, boss."

Brian looked away and tried to focus on the suspended Mustang to the left of him when Dom grabbed him roughly by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "What part of 'I own you' don't you understand, O'Conner? You are mine. You can't do anything without my say-so. So I'll repeat myself since you seem to be hard of hearing today. _What_ the _fuck_ is this _shit_?"

Brian flinched, but his head didn't move far thanks to Dom's firm hold on his face. When Brian refused to answer, Dom growled, a low, predatory sound, and released Brian completely. "Put him in the office I'm too pissed to deal with him right now." He said, turning away and making his way over to the Mustang. "Tie him up tight. Don't want him getting anymore smart ideas while he waits."

Vince dragged Brian, who at this point was absolutely trembling in fear, over to the shop's office and sat him in one of the chairs that was placed across from Dom's desk. He grabbed some zip-ties from one of the drawers and made quick work of securing Brian to the chair. Vince sighed once he was finished and stood up, looking down at Brian, "You fucked up, kid."

Brian looked down at his lap and nodded. "I know. I've always excelled at fucking up."

A funny look crossed Vince's face that Brian didn't see as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Dom who was roughly trying to reattach a piece of the Mustang using only brute force with little success.

"What the fuck happened to him, Vince?" He asked after a few moments of silence, bending over the engine and leaning heavily on the car's frame.

Vince shook his head and murmured a quiet, "I don't know," laying a hand on Dom's shoulder. "If he's gone to Stanley for work then he must've been pretty desperate." Vince added.

Dom shook his head, "But to _cut_ himself?" After a moment he continued angrily, "God! I shouldn't even give a fuck about that little shit. He was a fucking _cop_!"

Vince shook his head. "Was. Dom. He was a cop, he obviously ain't a cop anymore."

Dom shook his head and pushed himself away from the Mustang. "I know. _God, _I know. But that kid has seriously fucked up our lives."

Vince nodded his head and looked towards the office door, "Yeah, but it's impossible to deny that the kid in there isn't family."

Dom looked over at Vince in partially concealed shock, knowing how Vince had never cared much for the Buster. After a few deep breaths, he stalked towards his office and slammed open the door with more force than he had intended. Brian looked up startled, fear written plainly in his eyes. Dom walked into the room and gently closed the door behind him.

The blonde tensed as Dom came closer and leaned against the desk, facing him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're cuttin' yourself now, O'Conner?"

Brian shrugged indifferently and looked down to the ground. Dom growled at the lack of response and bent down, grabbing Brian's biceps and pushing him back, balancing him on the back two legs of his chair. Brian yelped and struggled in Dom's hold, trying to find purchase but Dom only held tighter. "I gotta ask, Brian, and if I find out you're lying to me, so help me, there won't be any force on Earth that could keep me from tearing you apart." He paused, taking a deep breath to collect himself. "Are you still a cop?"

Brian shook his head frantically his hands making the 'no way' gesture from where they were strapped to the arms of the chair, small indistinguishable noises coming from his lips in fear. Dom slowly lowered Brian back onto all four legs of the chair and stepped back, returning to his place against the desk as Brian caught his breath and allowed his heartbeat to return to a less life threatening pace. "You fucked up our lives big time, O'Conner."

Brian nodded, looking down at his bound hands. "I know."

"We had to run."

"I know."

"My family was torn apart."

"I know. I _know. I KNOW!_ I fucked up! I ruined your lives. You nearly got sent to jail because of me. And Jesse was killed. And now everything is just fucking screwed up and it's all my fault."

Dom's eyes widened momentarily before they softened considerably and he knelt down in front of Brian, grabbing his face between his hands and gently rubbing his cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. "I never said you ruined our lives; you fucked them up because we cared for you. And Jesse's death sure as hell wasn't your fault, Brian. I hate to admit it, but the kid would have been shot whether you were there or not. You helped avenge him. The only thing I blame you for is tearing my family apart but that's in the past because we're all together again."

Brian's eyes filled with unshed tears and Dom faintly realized that this was the first time that Brian had ever shown any emotion besides his cocky California persona. "Then why am I here?" Brian asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Dom gave him a small, pain-filled smile and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Because you belong here, Bri; you're family." Brian shook his head and tried to pull out of Dom's embrace however the bald man wouldn't let him. "It's true that I was pissed when I found out you were a narc. And believe me, at the time I wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of you and never see you again. But I realized that you went against everything you were taught to save the very people you were meant to arrest and a person only does that for family. Seeing you today, cowering behind Vince, made me want to beat the shit out of you for ever leaving us in the first place."

He grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and cut Brian's restraints and pulled the blonde into his lap on the floor, cradling him as if he were a small child. He kissed the top of Brian's head and pressed the blonde's face into his neck, laying his head on top of Brian's. Brian was tense for a few moments, not used to such physical contact, before he slowly, hesitantly relaxed into Dom's hold. Dom gently stroked Brian's forearm, running a finger against the scars hidden beneath his sweatshirt.

After a few minutes, Vince knocked on the door and entered the office, crouching down next to the two on the floor, making Brian tense up. Vince chuckled and reached into Brian's pocket, retrieving his keys. "Letty and I are gonna go pick up your things, Buster." Brian opened his mouth to protest but Vince covered it with his hand and shook his head before standing up. "Family sticks together, Brian. And that means livin' together too. No way in hell you are staying at Stanley's garage."

Dom nodded his head in agreement and hauled Brian to his feet, keeping an arm wrapped around him protectively. He motioned for Vince to go and led Brian out of the office. As soon as they were clear of the door, Dom let go of Brian who was immediately attacked by Mia in a ferocious hug. Mia started crying, pulling Brian's head into her chest and stroking the baby hairs at the base of his skull.

It felt like forever to Brian before she slowly released the blonde who quickly took two steps back, expecting a just as ferocious slap to follow. When it didn't come he looked up at the brunette who had a look of absolute anguish on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, Brian." She said, moving forward to gently stroke down his arm and taking hold of his wrist.

"Like what?"

"Like you expect me to attack you at any moment. You are my brother, Brian, and that will never change. I always knew we would never work out," she laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "Besides, I'm not about to fight Dom for you; he's had his sights set on you since the moment you two met."

Brian let out a slow breath of air at her reassurance and nodded his head before his cheeks colored red when the last half what she said finally registered. He looked questioningly behind him at Dom, who was busy glaring at his little sister, a faint pink coloring his own cheeks. Mia giggled and released her hold on Brian completely and walked back towards the diner. Brian watched her leave until she had disappeared around a corner before he turned back to Dom, a questioning look in his eyes.

Dom sighed as soon as Brian turned toward him rolled his eyes heavenward. "Sometimes I just want to sew that girl's lips shut," he mumbled before grabbing Brian by his shoulders and pulling him back into his chest, moving one hand to the blonde's chin and tilting his face upwards. Dom smiled down at Brian's confused, innocent face and gently pressed his lips against those sinfully pink ones.

Brian froze for a moment before hesitantly responding with a gentle press back. Dom moaned into the kiss and pushed Brian's back against the wall, placing his hands on either side of Brian's body. The blonde wrapped his arms around Dom's neck, tracing lazy circles on the skin that met his fingers. Dom moaned again and parted their lips slightly, looking at Brian and taking in his flushed face and panting mouth before moving his lips down Brian's throat, causing Brian to moan and grip onto Dom more fiercely. Dom sucked on the base of Brian's neck for a few minutes until nice purple bruise formed. He pulled away and smirked down at the welt.

When Brian came back to his senses, he glared up at the smirking man before him who just shrugged and said, "You're mine, Bri, and I like to claim what is mine. Get used to it." Dom then led Brian over to a table in the diner and sat him down, telling him to stay. Brian woofed in a sarcastic response and Dom rolled his eyes as he grabbed the first aid kit from behind the counter. He walked back over to the blonde whose eyes widened as soon as he saw what was in Dom's hands. He tried to get up and leave but one well-placed glare from Dom left him frozen in his seat. Dom set the first aid kit on the table and sat down in the chair next to Brian, holding out his hand expectantly. Brian slowly laid one of his arms in Dom's palm who in turn gently rolled up his sleeve, wincing at all of the open wounds on the blonde's forearm.

"Oh Brian," he muttered, shaking his head sadly. The man wanted nothing more than to wrap the blonde up in his arms and never let him go. He wanted Brian to see how loved he was, knowing that those scars were partially his fault in the first place. Dom gently began to disinfect and wrap Brian's forearms. When he was finished he pushed the supplies away and pulled the blonde into his lap once again. Brian didn't say anything, biting his lip in an effort to suppress the sobs that were slowly bubbling their way up his throat.

"This ain't gonna happen again, Brian," Dom said, stroking the blonde's hair as he tightened his hold. "I don't ever wanna see you hurt yourself like this again. Understand?"

Brian nodded his head slightly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Dom's torso. Dom sighed and tucked the blonde closer into his chest, thankful for the empty garage, knowing that Brian would have never allow so much affection had there been others around.

"I don't blame you, Bri," Dom murmured softly. "I haven't for a long time. It's time you stop blaming yourself too."

Brian didn't say anything, choosing instead to bury in head in Dom's neck, relishing in the silent comfort. The older man let out a small smile and kept silent, not wanting to break the peace between the two.

An hour later, Vince and Letty had returned. By that time, Dom and Brian were hunched over one of the cars in the garage tinkering with the engine. Vince walked over to the two, a worn-looking duffle bag in hand. He set it down at Brian's feet and said, "That was all we could find."

Dom looked between the bag and Brian who didn't seem surprised to see so few belongings in his possession.

At Dom's questioning gaze Brian responded, "When I was excused from the force, the police seized my apartment as evidence. This has been everything that I've been able to buy since then."

Vince nodded his head in understanding, looking angry, "We'll change that, Buster." He handed Brian the keys, "Couldn't find your car by the way."

Brian nodded, "It's 'cuz I don't have one. Those are my old Skyline keys. Haven't had a car since the cops impounded the last one." Vince and Dom shared a furious look as Brian bent down to dig through the bag; to impound a car like that was criminal—even if it was a rice-rocket. "Looks like you found everything."

Vince nodded and grasped Brian's shoulder, pointing down towards the boy's wrapped wrists. "I ever see you do that shit to yourself again, and the last beating I gave you will feel like a hug compared to what I'll do to you."

Brian nodded his head, eyes wide in fright. Vince smirked and pulled the blonde forward into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Dom chuckled and picked up Brian's bag as Vince released his hold of the blonde. "Come on, California," Dom said, a gentle arm wrapping around he blonde's shoulders. "Let's go get you moved in."

Brian nodded and allowed himself to be led away. Dom steered the blonde to the rebuilt Charger and helped him into the passenger seat before making his way to the driver's side and taking off.

When they reached the Torretto house, Dom led Brian up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

The blonde paused in the doorway, looking at Dom questioningly. "This is your room, Dom."

Dom smirked, "Yours now too, Bri. I told you, you're mine. And now that I have you back, I ain't ever letting you go." He walked over to the blonde and tugged him into the room and his arms, kissing his temple. "I'm going to keep you safe for the rest of my life, and that include protecting you from yourself if I have to."

Brian leaned into the comfort and carefully wrapped his arms around the larger man. "Thank you."

**AN: So in the past I have only written primarily Bleach fanfictions however I thought that I would try my hand at a Fast and Furious. I'm not going to say that I am going to add another chapter but the possibility is always out there that I might if I get enough reviews and inspiration strikes me.**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing down below. I love getting feedback (negative or positive) and appreciate the support.**


End file.
